Koma Inu's S Class Trials
S-Class Mage Promotion Trial (Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験 S Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken), is a guild tradition held every four years in Koma Inu to promote selected mages to the title of S-Class Mage. Here mages can volunteer to participate in a test constructed by the guild master and current S-Class mages of Koma Inu. It is typically comprised of several trials designed to test the skills and competence of the candidates. In past years these trials have ranged in locations from the local combat arena, a trecherous maze, an underwater ruin, a forest of mysteries, and even a windy mountain home to fearsome beasts. Along with pushing their magical limits, mages of Koma Inu are especially tested on their moral values, loyalty to the guild, and their personal intelligence. For although power is important, Koma Inu prides itself on doing what is right. Trials The Maze: The Final Fights: Round 1: * Zero Isdeth vs Arthur Moshiyoto ** Winner: Arthur Moshiyoto * Umi Aisu vs Tojima Shisen ** Winner: Umi Aisu * Scorpius vs Aiden Cordelia ** Winner: Aiden Cordelia Round 2: * Arthur Moshiyoto vs Umi Aisu ** Winner: Arthur Moshiyoto * Zero Isdeth vs Aiden Cordelia ** Winner: Aiden Cordelia |-| Final Results= Year X792 S Class Trial Results And with that final match we have concluded the first ever Koma Inu S Class Trials! I want to applaud you all on your determination and effort you put into each of the challenges that you've faced. Now without further adieu, Nova and I will announce the winners of the S Class title and Potential S Class title. The mage that we have chosen for the S Class Promotion is Arthur Moshiyoto. He has shown great analytical abilities, versatile battle techniques, and an overall keen sense when it come to responding to situations. Excelling through all three challenges made it very clear to Nova and I that he upholds the guilds values and has the strength to protect those values. We have very high hopes for him as an S Class mage, so do us all proud! The mage we have chosen for the title of Potential S Class, although it was a very tough choice, is Umi Aisu. Having one of the higher test scores, her intelligence was clear to see when it came down to the second and third challenge. She manages to plan her attacks in advance to achieve the best possible outcome. She showed that she can think outside the box and execute quick, precise decisions. When combined with her strength and versatile battle strategy, our decision became clear that she should be thought of as Potential S Class. Now, I want to tell all of you that just because you did not get promoted this time, does not mean that you are not strong, respectable mages. Just by entering these trials you have proven to yourselves that you are powerful enough to be standing with the best of them. You have shown great intellect, decision making abilities, and strength that has made Koma Inu proud. I encourage you to keep growing and honing your skills so that you can become the best version of yourself! I feel as if I can speak for both Nova and myself when I say that you all have thoroughly impressed us, and I am so proud and honored to have you all be a part of this guild. Congratulations to everyone for completing these trials! So in order to celebrate your accomplishments, Koma Inu will be throwing a Grand Ball next week! So it's time to get dressed up and toast to all that you have achieved! And with that, I now announce that this years S Class Trials are officially over! |} Part 2: Fire *Report to Samarra: Aiden, Scorpius, and Tojima *Report to Nova: Umi, Nagisa, and Niklas *Report to Arthur: Mandi and Dakota Part 3: Earth *First Pair: Umi and Dakota *Second Pair: Tojima and Aiden *Third Pair: Scorpius and Nagisa Part 4: Air *Koma Inu's S Class Trials Part Four: Air |-| Final Results= I must say that this year was filled with many valiant participants! A great turn out for our second ever S Class Trials. Great job to the last four on their last trial, all the proctors were very impressed with how you handled the beasts. After considering the performances of the mages in each of their trials we have reached a decision and have decided to promote not one, but two mages to the title of S Class. With their quick thinking, versatile spell usage, incredible team coordination, and immeasurable strength we are happy to congratulate Tojima Shisen and Dakota Fath To S Class. We would like to give honorable mention to Aiden Cordelia, and say that his efforts give him the potential for S Class should he continue to grow and perform like he did in the trials. And with that, we wrap up this years trials! Congrats to every participant, you make me proud to be in Koma Inu! |} Part Two: City Congratulations to all of you for making it through the Savage Forest, that feat in itself is something you should all be proud of! However, as this is a competition, we are required to make choices as to who progresses and who will have to try again the next time. For those of you with the skill to have passed, you will find your name listed below; and for those who didn't make it, don't be deterred, as your presence here alone is a sign that your perseverance and strength is truly worthy to be on the path towards S Class. So for those of you continuing you will be faced with another series of difficult choices to make on your path towards S Class. Here you will be traveling through the a nearby city in order to reach the final location for these trials. Along your path will be one of the judges to pose a situation in which to test what lies in your head and your heart. To take this journey you will be picking a partner to accompany you through the maze of a city. At the end of your travel you will face what could be one of the most difficult, yet entertaining challenges of this trial. Best of luck to you all! Part Three: Colosseum The judges are a bit disappointed to see that none of you were able to answer the riddle correctly, especially considering how confident some of you seemed in you answers, The answer to the riddle being a compass. Regardless, congratulations to all of you for making it trough the second phase of the trials, the last two trials have tested your ability to work together as a team as well as make tough decisions on your own, giving us a good understanding of your moral compass and ability to work alongside others. Each of the tribulations you have faced thus far will be taken into account further down the road. This next trail will be two rounds of tournament style matches in which you will be put against those who you chose to stand by your side in the last trial in an attempt to test your combat ability. The rules of the tournament are simple, Do not fight to kill your opponent, and have fun. The arena in which you will be fighting has no elemental advantages or otherwise that would result in a match being unfair, it is a circular arena surrounded by walls with no roof to allow those who utilize the ability to fly within their combat styles to still be allowed to do so. You will have ten days to complete the first round, good luck to you all. There is actually a twist to this round that we will tell you in advance. Unlike a typical tournament where the winner advances to ultimately lead to one victor; in this tournament it is the loser that will move on to face another fight. This means that at the end of the two rounds, there will be two people who will ultimately be dropped from the running for S Class. This leaves the judges with 5 competitors to pick from to give the title of S Class to. |-| Story Links= Enter the Savage Forest *Team 1- Koma Inu's S Class Trials X800 Trial 1: Scorpius, Aiden Cordelia and Haru Diabla *Team 2- Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part I — Forest Savagery *Team 3- Koma Inu's S Class Trials X800 Trial 1: The Journey of 2 Men and a Bird *Team 4- Journey Through the Savage Forest *Team 5- Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part 1: The Savage Forest Enter Vosca City *Aiden and Umi- Koma Inu S Class Trials x800 Trial 2: Aiden and Umi *Helena and Sagewing- Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part II — Vosca City Tribulations *Alysia and Haru- Koma Inu's S Class Trials X800 Trial 2: Two Women in Vosca *Adam and Vennillion- Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part II — Mazing City of Vosca Enter the Colosseum *Helena vs. Sagewing- Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part III — Golden Valkyrie vs. The Iron Bird **Winner: Helena Gadolinium *Aiden vs. Umi-Koma Inu's S Class Trials x800 Aiden vs Umi **Winner: Aiden Cordelia *Alysia vs. Haru- Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part III Alysia vs Haru **Winner: Haru forfeit Round 2: *Sagewing vs. Alysia- Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part III A Battle of Flight and Silver **Winner:Draw *Umi vs. Damon- Koma Inu's S Class Trials x800 Adam vs Umi **Winner: Umi Aisu |-| Final Results= Well after what was the largest S Class Trial in Koma Inu history, the judges and I have come to decision on what was also one of the most challenging Trials to decide. After some lengthy discussion on each of the remaining five mages we have decided on promoting two mages to the title of S Class, and one mage to the spot of potential S Class. In order to come to this we weighed at each mage's character, moral stance, decision making abilities, and physical performance in each trial. So without further hesitation we will say that both Sagewing and Aiden Cordelia were promoted to S Class Mages, with Helena Gadolinium as Potential S Class Mage. Both Aiden and Sagewing were exception in their performance during each trial, showing their sense of teamwork and leadership in the first obstacle; overcoming each challenge with ingenuity and sense of decisive judgement. Their intelligence and moral compass held true to the guild's standards and ideals in the face of the introspective questions of the second trial; and their power was off the scales in their expert use of spells and tactics in the final trial. Both performances earning them the title of S Class, and the pride that comes from representing what our guild is truly about: humble kindness, moral justice, strength in the face of a challenge, and acceptance of those who seek it regardless of their flaws. Helena earns the title of Potential S Class, for although her strength was phenomenal, their is more to being S Class in this guild than power. For although strength can earn respect, it is not something to loom over others or display in a way that disregards the life of the earth. A S Class Mage is a humble leader, not a superior commander; one who shares the load of a challenge with those who they trust and respect enough to carry it alongside them. Though there were hints at some traits during her performance in the trial, we felt there was much more that needed to be learned before representing a guild that they had so recently joined. Overall the performance of each mage in this trial was awe inspiring and a wonder to witness. You faced each challenge with a smile, and came out determined to improve yourself regardless of the outcome. It is the vigor and heart that you put into your own character that makes us proud to be in Koma Inu alongside you. Thank you all so much for going on this journey with us, we look forward to seeing what you bring to the table next time! |} Trivia *In order to participate in the trials you must be a member of the Koma Inu Guild. *There is no real set time on when we will hold these trials, typically I will do it based off guild size. I want to keep the percent of mages that are S Class under 15%. This also has to deal with the fact that coming up with ideas for a trial is very difficult, so if you have an idea, please share it with me so we could get another trial going sooner! Category:S-Class Mage Category:S-Class Nominee Category:S-Class Trials Category:Lady Komainu Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Tournament Category:Promotion